


Bonne Chance

by scorpiusblack



Series: Sterndiopsid – Von Funkelsteinchen und Sofageflüster [3]
Category: Edelstein-Trilogie | Gem Trilogy - Kerstin Gier
Genre: F/F, Underage Drinking, sometimes I forget they're only 17
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusblack/pseuds/scorpiusblack
Summary: Charlotte lernt, mit ihrem Leben außerhalb der Loge klar zu kommen. Spoiler: es klappt gut.





	Bonne Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacobreckless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobreckless/gifts).



Charlotte Montrose hatte noch nie einen Plan B gehabt. Sie hatte auch noch nie einen gebraucht. Schule, Privatleben, das Training in der Loge des Grafen von Saint Germain,  _alles_  hatte so geklappt, wie sie es sich vorgestellt – wie man es von ihr erwartet hatte. Vor zwei Wochen nahm das ein jähes Ende. 

 

Ihre Cousine hatte das Zeitreisegen geerbt, Gideon, ihr Freund und steter Begleiter, hatte sich prompt in Gwendolyn verliebt. Das Einzige, wozu Charlotte noch gut war, war den Beiden dabei zuzuschauen, wie sie alles, woran sie je geglaubt, worauf sie vertraut hatte, innerhalb von ein paar Tagen völlig auf den Kopf stellten und schlussendlich ruinierten. Gut, offenbar hatten sie auch guten Grund dazu, und sie hätte unter solchen Umständen sicher nicht anders gehandelt, aber es war. Einfach. So. Viel. Auf. Ein. Mal. 

 

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte Charlotte keine zusätzlichen Arbeiten zu erledigen, um sich nach Schule und Hausaufgaben von ihren Gedanken, ihren Selbstzweifeln, abzulenken. Also tat Charlotte, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, das, was andere in ihrem Alter taten. 

 

Auf Cynthias Geburtstagsfeier betrank sie sich, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, bis sie nicht mehr klar denken, geschweige denn geradeaus laufen konnte. Beschwingt von besagtem Alkohol brach sie, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, einen Schwur, die  _goldenen Regeln_ , und plapperte ohne Punkt und Komma über das, was ihr Leben hatte sein sollen. 

 

Sie heulte, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, weil ihr eine andere Person das Herz gebrochen, und schaffte es auch noch, das  _vor_ dieser Person zu tun. Gideon hatte sie ruhig, aber wenigstens sichtlich besorgt, nach Hause gebracht, sich sogar bei ihr entschuldigt. Charlotte wollte gerade fragen, wofür genau, denn sie verstand es wirklich,  _wirklich_  nicht – Gefühle konnte man schließlich nicht erzwingen, da sagte er, er hoffte, sie könnten weiterhin gute Freunde bleiben. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben schlug Charlotte auf Gideon ein, ohne sich Gedanken um sein hübsches Gesicht zu machen. Noch immer in ihrem Feenkostüm und mit tränenverschmierter Schminke, dafür mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, schlief sie ein. 

 

Sie hatte ihren ersten Kater, wurde zum ersten Mal von ihrer Mutter zur Schnecke gemacht, und telefonierte zum ersten Mal wegen ‚Jungs-Problemen‘ mit Cynthia Dale, die unglaublich begeistert in den Hörer quietschte. 

 

Charlotte Montrose war zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben  _frei_  und begriff es nicht, weil sie sich von ihren Pflichten nie wirklich eingeengt gefühlt hatte. 

 

* * *

 

Am Montag kam es nicht mehr überraschend, dass Cynthia und Charlotte ineinander Leidensgenossen fanden. Bestimmt die halbe Schule hatte von den ungewöhnlichen Änderungen an Cynthias alljährlicher Feier gehört, und zumindest ihr eigener und die jüngeren Jahrgänge redeten auch darüber wie die beiden im Besonderen sich verhalten hatten.

Cynthias Hals zierte ein hübsch geknüpfter Schal und Charlottes Miene war wohl noch eisiger als üblich, als die beiden in der Mittagspause nicht nur vor dem kleinen Wicht, der Cynthia so zugerichtet hatte, sondern auch den mitleidigen Blicken, die Charlotte zugeworfen wurden, Reißaus nahmen. 

 

Dann hatte sie eben einen Gefühlszusammenbruch gehabt und Cyn mit einem Jüngeren rumgeknutscht! Na und? Das machte sie noch lange nicht zu einem Ausstellungsstück, das von allen Seiten begafft werden durfte! 

 

„Wie wär’s wenn wir einfach… gehen?“, schlug Charlotte nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit vor. Ihr wurde das hier alles zu bunt. Auf Cynthias verwirrten Blick hin wurde sogar ihr Gesicht rot, verdammt. 

„Du meinst wir sollen den Unterricht schwänzen?“ Cynthias Mund blieb nach dem Sprechen einfach offen hängen. Betont gleichgültig hob Charlotte die Schultern. „Wir würden ohnehin nicht viel verpassen. Die Doppelstunde Englisch fällt aus, weil Mr Whitman nicht da ist.“ (Dass er wohl nie wieder kommen würde, erzählte sie Cynthia wohl besser erstmal nicht. Aber wenigstens war Gwendolyn so gütig gewesen, und hatte  _sie_  in diese Geschehnisse eingeweiht.) 

Sie schenkte ihrem Gegenüber ein freches Grinsen, und hätte schwören können, das Cynthias Mund noch weiter aufklappte. „Ähm, ja, das-“, stammelte sie. Dann blinzelte sie ein, zwei Mal und Charlottes Gesichtsausdruck schwappte über. Cynthia griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie in Richtung Aula. „Komm, ich hab Wechselsachen in meinem Spind.“

 

* * *

 

Es war ein Wunder, dass sie nicht erwischt wurden, so viel wie sie kicherten. Beim Umziehen in den engen Klokabinen, beim Einsteigen in den ungewohnt leeren Bus (der Busfahrer erkannte sie nicht, obwohl er die Nachmittagsroute fuhr; so ein  _Glück_ ). Es wurde nicht einmal jemand auf sie aufmerksamd als sie schallend lachend hintereinander her zum nächsten Starbucks rannten, um sich wie Cynthia es genannt hatte, „eine wohlverdiente, überteuerte Kalorienbombe“ zu holen, den „man gönnt sich ja sonst nichts.“ 

 

Charlotte lud sie ein, und nach einer zweiten Runde und unheimlich langen, guten Gesprächen (sie hatten ihre gemeinsame Liebe für Vampirgeschichten entdeckt) gestand Cynthia, dass sie es niemals für möglich gehalten hatte, dass sie sich so gut verstehen würden.

 

„Versteh mich nicht falsch!“, wandte sie ein. „Ich mochte dich immer, aber du— naja, warst eben sehr unnahbar. Ich mag diese offene Charlotte.“ Sie schenkte ihr dieses breite Lächeln, das sie normalerweise für Mr Whitman reservierte. Im Gegensatz zu ihm schmolz Charlotte dahin.

 

„Ich glaube, ich mag sie auch.“, lächelte Charlotte zurück.

 

Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass es keine drei Tage brauchen würde, aber zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte Charlotte Montrose sich frei. 

 

* * *

 

Cynthia Dale interessierte sich augenscheinlich für Nichts und Niemanden außer sich selbst. Gut, da war die Sache mit Mr Whitman gewesen, aber darüber war sie hinweg. Eindeutig. Wenn dieser Kerl, den sie für nahezu perfekt gehalten hatte, es wagte, einfach nicht mehr in der Schule aufzutauchen, dann hatte er ihre Gedanken einfach nicht verdient. Nicht einmal die schlechten. 

 

Charlotte meinte, er sei „wortwörtlich Geschichte“, und die Art und weise wie sie über ihren eigenen Wortwitz grinste, war ohnehin viel besser als jegliche Gedanken and Mr-Ich-Bin-Dann-Mal-Weg. 

 

Cynthia Dale interessierte sich augenscheinlich für Nichts und Niemanden. Nun, diese Augen sollten definitiv mal durchgecheckt werden. Sie waren unzertrennlich geworden, Charlotte und sie. 

 

Charlottes Familie, ja, sogar dieser eingebildete Langhaarjunge, der ihr Gwendolyn vorgezogen hatte, schien froh zu sein, dass Charlotte „so eine gute Freunden gefunden“ hatte. (Um ihre niedliche Großtante zu zitieren, die Cynthia bei ihrem ersten Besuch, und jedem weiteren seither, wirklich leckere Zitronenbonbons zugesteckt hatte. 

 

Ihre Klassenkameraden schienen froh, dass Charlotte, die Eiskönigin, endlich etwas auftaute, und Cynthia, die Tratschtante, mal anderes im Kopf hatte als die letzten Liebeleien ihrer Schulkameraden. 

 

Was niemandem aufzufallen schien, war  _wie_  die beiden sich mochten. Nicht wie  _sehr_ (dass es viel war, war offensichtlich) sondern die Art und Weise. Cynthia hatte schon den ein oder anderen Jungen geküsst, und ziemlich viele Mädchen toll gefunden, aber Charlotte… Charlotte  _passte_  einfach. Sie beruhigte sie, heiterte sie auf, manchmal sogar fast gleichzeitig. Sie ließ ihr Herz so viel schneller schlagen, dass sie sich endlich vorstellen konnte, wovon in Büchern immer die Rede war. Sie brauchte ihr nur nahe zu sein, sie nur anzusehen, sogar nur in ihren Gedanken aufzutauchen, und Cynthia hatte ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Das Beste an allem aber war, das Cynthia für Charlotte genau das Gleiche war und tat. 

 

Cynthia Dale interessierte sich augenscheinlich für Nichts und Niemanden, und sie war froh, dass diese Augen sich täuschten, weil sie somit unbehelligt Charlottes Hand halten konnte, während sie durch das Schulhaus oder irgendwo sonst liefen. 

 

Falls sie doch Raphael Bertelins wissendem Blick begegnete, drückte sie Charlottes Hand in ihrer fester, und grinste ihn breit an. Franzosen waren Ehrenmänner, und noch blieb Raphael siener mehr oder minder geglückten Erziehung treu. 

 

 _Ich schweige solange ihr schweigt,_ hatte er ihr neulich geschrieben, und noch während sie sich fragte, woher er ihre Handynummer hatte, trudelte die nächste Sms ein.  _Aber_ bonne chance  _euch schon mal von mir! :)_

 

„Und ich dachte immer, Raphael sei der größere Mistkerl unter diesen Brüdern.“, meinte Charlotte beeindruckt, nachdem Cynthia ihr die Nachricht gezeigt hatte. Dann küsste sie Cynthia, und drückte sie sanft in die Matratze unter ihr.

 

 _Bonne chance,_ und so.


End file.
